Flat Zone DX
'Stage Info' In Smash 4 we got the stage Flat Zone X which took the different layouts and transformations of the older stages Flat Zone and Flat Zone 2 and combined them all into one featuring transformations based on the Game & Watch titles Helmet, Fire, Oil Panic, Lion, and Chef. This new stage serves as a Deluxe version version of Flat Zone X as it takes all the transformations from that stage and adds in 3 new ones for a brand new stage. These new transformations are based on the Game & Watch titles Parachute, Fire Attack, and Rain Shower. 'Stage Layout' Flat Zone DX does not have a normal “base layout” and each time you load it up it randomizes which layout the stage will start out with when the battle starts. That said, there is a higher than average chance that the opening layout will be the Helmet transformation. When it’s time for the stage to change it will transform into another layout chosen at random as the one you are one fades out and the new layout fades in. All of the layouts taken from Flat Zone and Flat Zone 2 remain as they once were, yet they and the three new layouts are detailed below. All layouts, unless specified otherwise feature a flat grounded surfaces with walk offs to either side. Helmet - In the Helmet transformation from Flat Zone, there will be about 4 platforms in the middle of the screen which they themselves have a couple different variations in how they can be arranged. Among them will be the character from Manhole who holds up a platform above him and can move around next to the other platforms to extend them or place a platform in place of a hole. These platforms can be jumped or fallen through without any issue. To the left there are three small platforms stacked atop each other which are eerily close to the blast zones but can be used as platforms. Additionally to the right is the roof of a small building which can be used as a platform. Fire - In the Fire transformation from Flat Zone 2, the Manhole character can appear here as well as he moves back and forth between two sets of platforms. However there are other times when the character and all its platforms will disappear. Oil Panic - In the Oil Panic transformation from Flat Zone 2, two long platforms will appear above the ground which line up with the first two ceilings of the gas station seen in the background. The higher platform is just shorter than the longer one. Lion - In the Lion transformation from Flat Zone 2, 3 platforms taking up about half the middle of the stage will appear atop each other. The bottom and middle platforms are closer to each other than the middle and top platforms are, but it’s not by much. Additionally, the top platform is considered solid and cannot be jumped or passed through. Chef - In the Chef transformation from Flat Zone 2, two sets of platforms will be floating in mid-air. The platforms on the left are lower to the ground while the ones on the right are higher up. You can also use the platforms on top of the counters and stove to fight on. Parachute - In the Parachute transformation there are only two small cliffs on the left and right of the stage which can be used as platforms. Down below, there is a flat character manning a boat that you can use as a platform as well, but beware for he doesn’t always stay in the same place and can without warning row over to another part of the ocean. The ocean itself isn’t swimmable water and is merely a bottomless pit as far as the players are concerned. Fire Attack - In the Fire Attack transformation, two platforms will appear in the middle of the screen with the one higher up being just a tad longer than the one below it. On the left and right you can stand on the cliffs featured there as platforms as well. Rain Shower - In the Rain Shower transformation, both of the roofs of the house can be used as platforms as well as the roof of the building on the far left. Stage Hazards Helmet: During the Helmet transformation, there are times when a variety of tools will fall from the sky in a set path. Being hit by these tools will hurt and depending on the tool the damage and amount of knockback will differ. Fire: When the Manhole character disappears and the stage just becomes flat, two other figures will appear on the ground carrying a trampoline between them. Jumping or just landing on this trampoline will send you up high in the sky and if you aren’t careful you could get sent over the upper blast zone. Oil Panic: Two characters will also appear on the ground of the stage and are seen going back and forth between the two edges of the stage and to the gas pump in the middle. When hit by a physical attack, they’ll jump in surprise which serves as a counter attack against anyone standing next to them. Lion: Two lion tamers will appear on either side of the caged center area as they hold out chairs towards the middle of the stage. If a player runs into them they’ll be knocked quickly away to the opposite side and at high damage can be sent flying off the screen. The lion tamers can go back and forth from any of the three levels of the cage at any time and if both lion tamers are on the same level then you could be ping-ponged between them if you have the misfortune of running into one of their chairs. Chef: As you fight on the Chef layout, the Chef character will be in the background walking around and trying to cook food. The only problem is the food is constantly flying out of his frying pan and contact with the food can damage you. The exact damage and knockback from each piece of food is specific to the food itself much like the tools from the Helmet hazard. The Chef character can be sent flying away with a strong enough attack leaving the stage hazardless for the time being. Parachute: The turtles from Turtle Bridge also make an appearance on this transformation as they can at times appear in the water with the boat to serve as small temporary platforms. However if you stand on them for too long, they’ll dive into the water for a short time and will no longer be a platform which leads you to fall to your death. Fire Attack: Be wary of standing on those cliffs as there will at times be flat characters holding flaming torches that they throw up at the two floating platforms to try and burn down the building that they represent. These torches can of course damage and burn players. Rain Shower: While the rain falling down from the sky is merely an aesthetic as far as the players are concerned, it does prompt a flat character to to be seen adjusting the clotheslines to try and make sure none of his clothes get wet. When the clothes get moved, if you are in the way, they can damage you so watch out for that. The rain doesn’t fall all the time though. When it stops the clothes will disappear, seemingly taken back inside the house, and the stage will be fully open for you to fight on until the rain starts to fall again. Soundtrack * Flat Zone - Various Game & Watch games original composition which uses a large variety of bleeps and sound effects from the Game & Watch games overlapped over the track created for Super Smash Bros. Melee * Flat Zone 2 - Various Game & Watch games original composition which uses a large variety of bleeps and sound effects from the Game & Watch games overlapped with a guitar in the background over the track created for Super Smash Bros. Melee * Flat Zone DX - Various Game & Watch games original composition which uses a large variety of bleeps and sound effects from the Game & Watch games overlapped over over a jazz-themed track created for Smashtopia